good_tails_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Horizons are Limited/Test.
Tick. Tock. A lone grandfather clock stands in the far right corner of the room. For whatever purpose it served in this room, other than to tell the time or for decoration, I did not know. For what purpose I was here, too, was unknown to me as well. "Odd," I spoke aloud, "that I am to be in a room of no purpose other than to tell the time." "Ironic," my own voice echoed in the room, "that it is what I have dominance over, supposedly." Silence followed afterward, and I smirked a bit, realizing the grandfather clock had stopped moving. "Time has stopped for me. Odd, how I never asked it to, but wanted it to. Now I am stuck in a room, to which I know not of it's purpose or worth. Is it a testament to who I am, or a mocking of me?" I proceeded to pace the room, now flicking the green orb on my necklace with my index finger. A strange voice followed afterward, seeming to mock me. "Ah, yes. Surely you are ingenious to figure such a monumental feat on your own. Why, you are deserving of a medal!" a cruel laugh, both mocking and sarcastic, matched it's voice. A lone fox doll, blood covering it's entire body, appeared on the grandfather clock. It was facing the ceiling, when it suddenly jerked to life. Now I knew who I was facing. "I suppose, that you were looking for something?" it's disembodied voice cooed, trying to give off a nonchalant attitude. I glared at it, reaching for the sheathe on my back. I tried to pull the contents from inside, but it was...empty. I heard it's mocking laugh again. "Ah, yes! Your friend's sword! My, my, it has seen quite a lot of bloodshed...almost makes me wonder what the previous owner was like!" I heard venom seeping into it's voice now, even more so with the last sentence. "Give it back, you monster!" I yelled, being more emotionally driven than I wanted to. It seemed to contimplate the situation for a bit. "Hm, no. I'll make a few changes to it, alright, kid?" it disappeared, along with my black katana. I sat in the middle of the room for a few minutes. All that time, my heart screamed for revenge against it, while my brain urged for me to run. The internal battle left me useless, and numb, staring off blankly at the space it had disappeared from. "It's best not to sit in your enemy's lair with your guard down, kid." I almost flipped backwards at the suddeness of the doll's voice. Panting a bit, I saw Sircha lying still on the floor. I glanced up at the doll, and if it could smile, I bet it would be smirking. "Lighten up kid. I made it to where this sword will mess with it's user's mental state more and more. So, keep an eye on it, all right? Oh, and, don't lose it too quickly like the previous owner." I had no idea how lucky I was at the time, and I bolted right out of there, not wanting to press my luck any further. Then again, I'm already pressing my luck with Sircha. Category:Blog posts